My Master
by Abby -WCD
Summary: After being in the hands of darkness too long, Harry finally wacked. Voldemort is aware of his insanity and takes it as an advantage...RR!


Summery: Not able to take on the pain and anger any longer, Harry becomes insane. This makes Voldemort very happy...  
  
Warnings: Rated PG-13 because Harry goes insane and it isn't a pretty sight.  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did the story would be much darker...  
  
My Master  
  
5:30 AM  
  
Thursday, January 9th, 1995  
  
The dust was being swept into a small pile on the floor. Each particle was trying to stay attached to the old broom, which annoyed the young boy holding the decayed piece of wood. Growling with frustration, the child gave the broom one large push. His neat pile was all over the floor for the third time.  
  
"This, is becoming pointless," the boy whispered roughly as he once again started to sweep the floor. His eyes were glued to the ground as he continued with his 'job'. Sanity was on the tip on its cliff.  
  
"It has to be perfect, just perfect..." the young one was mumbling to himself again. Sanity was about to fall off...  
  
"No it doesn't; it is just him..."  
  
"It has to be perfect!"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Yes!" Sanity fell off. The emerald eyed boy's lips formed into a smile.  
  
"I'm not scared of Voldemort! All he did was kill my parents and then try to kill me a hundred times. Now I am his servant but I don't need to listen to him! Nope...not at all!" The dust was once again in a pile. The pile was small, tiny, fragile...just like-  
  
"Just like my spirit! Yup, exactly like it! Easily broken and/or destroyed..." Harry giggled childishly, his smile growing.  
  
"Yes Harry, just like you. You're almost ready to mold..." The soft voice came from behind a door close by. The speaker watched as the child fell into insanity. He also smiled.  
  
Voldemort knew a few months alone would make Harry snap. He had planned out every single session. After all of these mornings trying to tidy the small hallway with a broom cursed to do the opposite, Harry started to sweep away his own life. He had cracked. Now the Dark Lord watched as his prized possession destroyed himself.  
  
"Why am I even here? I think I'll just leave..."  
  
"What about that spell?"  
  
"What about it? I don't care, not at all! Nope, nope..." Harry dropped his broom to finish his one-sided conversation. Voldemort opened the door to the room he was in and looked at the determined boy.  
  
"Were do you think you are going Harry?" Harry turned to the door at the call of his name. His eyes glassed over with fear.  
  
"M-master, f-forgive me f-for-"Harry bowed deeply, trying to keep his thoughts silent. And he succeeded. Voldemort frowned.  
  
"No my boy, I won't forgive you. Now come here," Voldemort pointed in front of him as if he was instructing a young child. Harry stumbled over to his master.  
  
Once Harry stopped in his assigned place Voldemort grabbed his chin, forcing Harry's sparkling green eyes to look into his fierce red ones. Tears formed in the green orbs.  
  
"Oh m-master, I-I'm so s-sorry! P-please, p-please d-don't do t-that t-thing again..." Harry threw himself into Voldemort's waiting arms. The child was breaking quickly...  
  
Too quickly.  
  
Sighting in bitter defeat, he hugged the weeping child.  
  
"Fine Harry, I won't. But this is your warning; if you do it again I swear..." Harry looked up and forced a broken smile on his face. Voldemort smiled himself. 'The look fits him...'  
  
"T-thank you m-master!" Harry fell to his hands and knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. The Dark Lord's eyes flashed with glee. 'No one ever thought that the great Harry Potter would be bowing down to me...well, I proved them wrong.'  
  
"Now run along Harry and meet me in my room around 7:00 this morning. Got it?" Harry got up and widened his grin.  
  
"Got it! Thanks master!" Forgetting he was facing the Dark Lord who could easily kill him in the matter of seconds, Harry skipped down the hallway, giving no bow as he left. Yet that didn't seem to disturb Voldemort. He was too happy at the fact that he could hear the young hero talking to himself.  
  
"Maybe later...maybe in awhile I will be able to break your spirit Harry. Just maybe..." Voldemort went back into his room, waving his hand so the forgotten broom disappeared.  
  
6:58 AM  
  
Thursday, January 9th, 1995  
  
The silent hallways stood still in the morning, only being occupied by the early risers. Few servants were running about, trying to get to their morning chores. Some went to the kitchen to cook for the Death Eaters. Others ran to get their master's room so they could tidy it up before they woke up. Whatever their reason were for being about, they all carried the sad and hopeless look upon their faces...except for one young boy.  
  
Harry ran quickly down the hallway, praying to God that he wouldn't be late. His master, Lord Voldemort, told him to be in his rooms by 7:00. The Dark Lord had excused him from his early morning chores awhile ago. Taking his opportunity, Harry had gone to his corridors and slept. Once he woke up, he realized that he had all of four minutes to park his butt in front of his master's door unless he wanted to be punished.  
  
"Good going, now you are going to get beaten again! You have such a knack of not following orders..."  
  
"Excuse me? You were the one who wanted me to run away! Remember, this morning? Even though I reminded you of the curse you protested and then our master caught us-"Some who were still sane looked over to the young child with sorrow and guilty faces. Many recognized him as Harry Potter who was supposed to be their savior. But the green-eyed boy was sold off by the wizardry world's Minster, Cornelius Fudge. The traitor's life was traded with the Boy-Who-Lived. Now everyone was either dead or serving the Dark Lord. None stood against him any longer.  
  
A great clock chimed 7:00 and Harry still ran towards Voldemort's room. Moments later he reached it, slowing down at the door that stood eight feet high. Catching his breath momentarily, Harry knocked softly on the fine oak door.  
  
"Yes?" The harsh and cold whisper came from the room and Harry heard as a chair was being pushed out. Taking one deep breath, Harry coughed softly and caught his voice.  
  
"My Lord...you instructed me to come-"The door flung open, sending Harry to the ground. Voldemort stood in the doorway, glaring down at the young child.  
  
"A little late I see...where were you?" Harry gulped nervously and stood up, give a bow of respect to his master.  
  
"I-I was in m-my rooms, sir. S-sleeping-"Voldemort cut off Harry with a harsh slap that sent the boy back down to the floor. Grasping at his face, Harry stayed on the ground to nurse his wounded cheek. The Dark Lord sneered.  
  
"And yet you couldn't even try to make it on time to see your master? I mush have been too easy on you this morning...maybe I should punish you for talking ill of me!" Voldemort kicked Harry in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Harry rolled onto his back and turned to face the window, giving his back to Voldemort. This infuriated the Dark Lord.  
  
"You dare turn your back on Lord Voldemort? Well, maybe you haven't learned you lesson! I've thought you would understand by now..."  
  
"Let me go! I don't want to be here any longer! I'm scared..." Voldemort's lips turned into a small smile as he saw Harry pull himself into a ball, crying in his chest.  
  
"You should be scared. I've killed hundreds of wizards and to kill one more wouldn't hurt. And even if I did let you go, as you wanted, where would you go? You would just be captured again or even worse...killed by my Death Eaters. I have saved you from this cruel world-"  
  
"Saved me? You destroyed this world! You've killed innocent families without a moment's thought! Why do you kill so merciless? Why did you kill my mum and dad? Why?" Harry uncurled out of his ball and turned around to face Voldemort again. He pulled himself to his knees slowly, trying to support his upper body. He looked up to Voldemort with his green orbs that shone with sparkling tears. The Dark Lord took a step forward and wrapped a hand around Harry's delicate neck, lifting the child into the air.  
  
"I killed them because they deserved to die. Those pitiful parents of yours kept of getting in my way. Even when I offered them glory and power they turned their backs to me. I gave them a chance and they chose death," Voldemort's grip tightened as he lifted Harry as high as he could into the air, making the young one grasp at the Dark Lord's hand; clawing at it for breath.  
  
"P-please, l-let me g-go..."  
  
"He won't let you go now! You've gone too far this time..." Voldemort's smile widened. Harry was losing his grip on life. Now he was going to fall...  
  
"Let me go! Please!"  
  
"No...he won't let you go-"Suddenly, the child burst out with tears and he started to kick fiercely at his master, hoping he would let him drop to the ground. Voldemort released him and watched as the Boy-Who-Lived fell into insanity completely. Harry clawed at his head with his short fingernails, putting as much force as he could on them. He only stopped once he drew blood from under his dark and wild black hair. He backed himself against the wall, pressing the side of his cheek against the cold wood. Voldemort nodded in approval.  
  
"Welcome Harry; welcome to insanity."  
  
**~END~**  
  
N/A: Wow...poor Harry! I've been writing a lot of Harry torture fanfics lately! I started this fic out when I went to Galveston while I was being tortured by a crazy 5-year-old! Ahhh! It was soo scary! ::Runs away from crazy child::  
  
Anyway...review! Thanks you guys! ^-^ 


End file.
